what elena wants, elena gets
by Merkanzee
Summary: Elena has always been better at being honest with what she wants and she wants Elijah. Elijah's not complaining. The girl has no idea how much he desires her.


AN: I don't own TVD. If I did, Elejah would be a couple already. I wrote this a while ago, but was hesitant to upload shameless smut. But, whatever. Here it is.

Elijah swallowed thickly and tried to remember to breathe. He didn't need to, but it seemed like a good idea now. With Elena straddling him, breathing lightly against his ear, he knew he should take all the deep breaths he could. They didn't seem to work and all he could taste is the way she smelled on his tongue. It flowed into him, her closeness and lit a fire inside him. It'd been one he'd been fighting to douse for the last four years.

If you told Elijah that he'd be here now, he would have just stared at you with a clenched jaw. There was no chance in hell that such a situation would arise. And yet, here he was. With Elena at her house, a house he'd come to live in after his return. He had not wanted to return to Klaus and Elena had offered her house to him in kindness. Elijah figured she was probably lonely there, with Jeremy off at college in the next town over and Alaric living with Meredith. He'd accepted immediately, not knowing of any particular reason to refuse her.

Now, he realized that he should have declined. It was not proper what was happening, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to feel shame. She was all that he wanted and all he'd desired with his entire being. His being away from her for those lost three years allowed him to focus and concentrate on becoming a better man and stopping his mother, but there wasn't a day that passed that he hadn't thought of her. He'd dreamed of her and when the dreams turned more lustful, he knew he had a problem.

With what was occuring, those dreams were bound to come back even stronger. For some reason, with Elena so close, the temperature around him seemed to drop and if he'd been affected by it, he would have shivered. Elena seemed to know of his instinct to tremble, because she ran her hands up his exposed forearms. He grit his teeth and growled.

"My dear… What do you think you are playing at? Just jumping into my lap like this?"

He'd just finished sitting with her after making her dinner and watching her eat. It seemed he had just been watching her this last year and taking in her every movement. He couldn't help it. He was addicted to her and couldn't stop his eyes from being glued to her. They'd grown close over the last year, more so than they were before, and with them living so close, some intimacy had formed.

Elijah had always made sure to keep his propiety up and formed a sturdy border between them. He didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable. However, after she'd put her dishes in the sink, she'd turned to him and asked him to the living room. He barely just sat on the couch, curious, when she'd set herself on top of him. As Elena did so, Elijah's mind flashed back to some moments that he'd written off.

Elena wrapped in a towel after her shower and coming into the room he occupied, her parent's room, saying that she was looking for her late aunt's favorite bathrobe. She stood there before him, covered in a sheen and looking pure in her beauty and he'd been all too tempted. It was when he excused himself gruffly and was passing her room that he saw the robe in question lying on her bed.

Then there was the time that she'd come into his bed, late one evening and claimed that she'd been too disturbed to sleep and would he share a bed with her to make her feel safe? Of course, he hadn't denied her, but as she had snuggled into the bed and pulled herself close to him, he had to clasp his arms together to keep from touching her. She didn't make it easy with her moaning and whimpering in her sleep and her wiggling next to him to place her hand on his chest nearly undid him.

She'd tried to get him to dance with her and he'd politely refused, not wishing to cross any boundaries. Elena had kept on him though and he'd relented. He taught her how to waltz, but she seemed to already know how to tango with the way she rubbed herself against him and stayed closer than necessary. He thought that she might be trying to seduce him, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but happiness and a glint of mad glee. If she was happy, that's what mattered…

All these memories and more flashed in his mind the moment that she climbed on top of him. He cleared his throat and jerked his head to the side, confused, after asking her his strained question. She didn't answer. Elena just smiled and took his two hands in her own before setting them on her hips. She was wearing a light tanktop, that hardly covered anything, and he could feel her warmth through the thin material. His palms burned at the contact and he tried to pull away, but Elena kept her hands in position.

"I don't think so. You see, Elijah. I like you. A lot. And you don't seem to be picking up on my signals, so I've decided to be direct."

She punctuated her last word by scooting forward and placing her arms around his neck. Her head followed and she placed her lips on his ear. He swore that time stopped.

"Elijah, you need to loosen up. You're always so proper. I don't want to waste anymore time when I know that there's more that you feel inside. Don't you want me too?"

It was a war inside his body and mind, the hardest battle he'd ever fought. He wanted to scream at her for doing this to him, but at the same time, he wanted to press her into his flesh and brand her with his touch. He clenched his jaw even harder at the thought that she was in control and knew what he felt inside, all those dark thoughts.

He looked at her then and felt his control crumbling. He'd wanted her for so long and she wanted him too. It was okay, right? Letting out a sharp gasp, he shook his head one more time, trying to capture the control that he was known for. Elena pulled her arms from around his neck and grabbed his face. He turned his head back to her and she took the moment and kissed him deeply. Sparks exploded in his eyes and he had to close them in order to keep focus.

Elena was kissing him with a passion he knew he could match and her hands were rubbing all over his chest, trying to feel him. They were searching for buttons and soon found them. As he felt her fingers touch his cool skin and felt her tongue dominate his mouth, he froze for a moment. Just one, and in that moment where she completely overtook him and was everything he could hear and see and feel, he snapped.

He couldn't take this temptation any longer. Not when the one woman he desired above all else was kissing him with lips that tasted like ambrosia. He was eternal and he felt it more in that instant. The woman he loved and desired and needed, after all his time of looking and had found, was giving actual weight to his eternity. Her lips and hot skin were the reason he lived so long and his will ignited at the thought. He would have her, his reason, his passion, his love.

With his control broken, he took his hands from her hips and dove under her shirt to meet her heated skin. Elijah met her kiss with a force of his own, battling her for dominance. His mouth laid claim to hers, his kiss bruising and commanding and when he finally set his tongue in her mouth, he ravaged it with the want to taste her and know her every angle.

Elena's hands finally undid the last button and she pushed his shirt down and off of him. Throwing it behind her, her hands moved forward to the zipper on his slacks. He chuckled and pulled back from her while rubbing his rough hands over her covered breasts.

"Eager, are we?"

He stood up then, moving his arms around her and holding her tight as he moved them quickly to her bedroom. Her legs had clasped together around his waist and with her wearing just shorts, it only created friction and made her skin ache for his touch. As he set her own on her bed, she pulled off her shirt and shorts slowly and tried to make it last. She wanted to tease him as much as she could.

He took in her slow movements and was even more intent on touching every inch of her. The second her shorts hit the floor, he was on top of her, kissing her and molding her to his frame. She moaned then and it vibrated through him, to his aching friend downstairs which positively twitched with the noise. Elena's legs bent at the knees on each side of him and she pushed her knees into him, wanting him closer.

Elijah nibbled on her neck and marked her everywhere he could. He bit and licked and kissed all over her neck and chest and stomach. She giggled when he gave attention to her abdomen and he grinned against her flesh. As he continued, Elena's hands went to her breasts and she pressed her hands to them. It was only for a second before Elijah took them away.

"That's my job."

He then ripped her bra clean off in the middle and threw it aside. With her exposed like this, Elena felt a flash of embarrassment and held her breath, waiting. Elijah, however, only looked back into her eyes and she saw something alight there. He moved forward and kissed her again, gentle at first, but when his hands finally laid over her sensitized breasts, the kiss grew more insistent. He was becoming more ferocious, more animalistic, and as he tweaked her breasts followed by nips with teeth, his left hand drifted down to lay flat against her womanhood.

She gasped then and jerked forward, feeling another sort of tension build inside her. It started at where his fingers were lightly stroking her and ended where her heart was madly racing. She almost choked when she realized she'd stopped breathing and when he pushed down her panties, she had to remind herself to breathe. He moved down, her scent filling his mind and smirked. He was going to know her taste.

Elijah kept his fingers playing with her, brushing her inner thighs and not quite touching her where she wanted to be touched. She growled at him and reached down to take his hands in her own. She placed them on her sensitive spot and mewled when he finally started to move inside her. It was when his two fingers were spread apart and searching inside her, making her pant, that she noticed his fairly clothed state and frowned.

"That's… not quite fair, is it?"

Her opened legs around him moved so her feet were at his sides and pushing his pants down. She had to work at it little because he was still playing her like an instrument and his pants were buttoned shut. After a few seconds with little progress, she sat up and yanked them down his legs. He chuckled again, but then hissed when she placed her hands over the bulge in his boxers. She rubbed at him and took hold of him through the smooth material.

Elijah placed his forehead on her shoulder as she kissed his chest and stroked him heavily. He timed her movements with his own fingers and then she cried out a moment later, halting her ministrations. Her face was hot and sweaty against his colder skin and she took in its coolness to calm down. After her pause, she took his hands from her and placed them on her breasts while she pushed his boxers down.

As he was revealed to her, Elena couldn't help but giggle and smile. He looked to her, brow furrowed, and she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry. There's just… so much of you."

Elijah gave her a wolfish smirk and played with her chest as she took him in hand again, this time skin to skin. She was curious about him, what would make him moan and what he liked. So she explored. She took him between two gentle hands and stroked and pumped and teased. Her fingers danced over his sex, light and not ever giving too much pressure for too long.

All of a sudden, Elijah grabbed her hands and pulled them away to kiss them. He didn't say anything, but she knew. This was it. They were about to cross a line that they couldn't step back over. Elena searched his eyes as he did hers, but she knew that she'd crossed that line the second she'd invited him to stay in her home. She kissed him gently and tried to send him her thoughts. His reservations appeased, he guided her onto her back as he crawled back up.

He positioned himself above her and while their eyes were locked together, delved inside in a smooth motion. It hurt for a second (she'd only ever been with Stefan after all and that was years ago), but that pain quickly dulled when she felt how good it felt to have him touching her there, filling her. He felt like he belonged with her and she felt complete. Really whole for the first time in a long time.

As Elijah laid there and tried not to completely unravel, he felt his heart stirring again, even more heavily than it had been. The love that he'd had for her only seemed to grow warmer and more intense now that he was here with her. It felt like as soon he'd become one with her, a lock on his heart had snapped open. It was with that thick cord of emotion that he started to slide out of her slowly, feeling every bit of her against him.

She moaned louder everytime he pushed forward and she felt like he was touching her very core, but it still wasn't close enough. He pushed against her, harder and harder, and she only wanted him deeper. As he grunted between gritted teeth, she wrapped her legs around his waist and whimpered into his ear.

"Elijah, please. I need more of you. Give me more."

At that, he bit at her shoulder in a lustful frenzy with flat teeth, but still drawing blood. It seemed he wanted to claim and possess her in every way possible. As her blood ran down his throat, the most delicious wine, he felt his face shifting. She didn't do anything but crane her head to the side. Elijah fought against it, but his head throbbed with the pulse of her blood. He wanted to taste her so badly.

"Take what you want."

Moving his mouth to her neck and still continuing to grind inside her, he latched on. Elena took this moment to turn them over, Elijah sitting up with her in his lap and his face to her bobbing neck. As she ground down on him, getting him where she wanted him inside, she practically shouted out his name. She repeated it over and over, like a holy mantra, and Elijah finally let his fangs come out to bite down.

Her blood was one of the most intoxicating things he'd ever known, aside from her herself and he drank greedily. Her blood was spiked with her euphoria and it felt like lightning in his throat. He only suckled for a few minutes, not wanting to drain her dry, and it was when he pulled his fangs out, that Elena slammed down on him again and cried out. She was trembling all around him and couldn't seem to stay together. She collapsed against his chest and he continued to push inside.

He could only take her squeezing around him for few more minutes before he came undone himself and he gripped her back, leaving marks. He couldn't stop spasming, he couldn't stop twitching inside her, and his member seemed to be straining to go deeper. While both of their muscles worked around each other, Elijah fell back, taking Elena with him. She laid on his chest and felt so tired. She reached down to pull her blanket around them both and when he moved to pull out of her, she shook her head.

"No. I want to fall asleep with you inside me."

It was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard a woman say to him, especially in her sultry voice, and he knew he wasn't done with her yet. Not by a longshot. Elijah's arms went around her laying on top of him and she snuggled into his chest. He felt his chest squeeze tightly again and he sighed. There was no escaping Elena. He couldn't do anything but what she wanted anymore. He was completely hers and he relished in his addiction. He needed her again. There was always tomorrow and he would have her everyday so long as they both were together.


End file.
